Confianza
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Vash tenía una confianza y paciencia infinita con Liechtenstein,pero cuando se mete cierto rumano a la situación y la hace sugestiva... -"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO EN ESE CUARTO!" -pensó un preocupado,enojado y deseoso de dar tiroteos, suizo.


**Halli-Hallo,lectoras~ **

**dsafa He regresado al mundo de fanfiction con este fic para comenzar x'D . **

**Verán que tiene mi característico humor -cofcomoentodossusficscof(?)- Pero es una pareja algo desconocida en el fandom,sin embargo,es edmoza C: . **

**dsafa espero les guste 8'D**

* * *

Vash era una persona paciente. Vash era una persona poco iracunda. Vash no era una persona nada violenta. Él "era" todo lo que Liechtenstein **creía que era**, sin embargo,todas esas cualidades eran las tres que describían al Suizo a la perfección,siendo una de esas asertiva nada más.

Ese día no era de los mejores que había tenido el rubio. Primero, le informaron que unos italianos habían estado bailando en los campos de bombas y no explotó ninguna(?). Segundo, Prussia había tomado su billetera y dejó un mensaje diciendo "Austria no tiene,West tampoco. FIN -inserte dibujo de un pollo para hacerlo más "awesome"(?)".Y Tercero,pero no menos importante: Liechtenstein no estaba. Su hermana,la persona a la que debía proteger a toda costa no estaba.

-¡LIECHTENSTEIN! -Su grito iracundo se escuchó en todo su territorio-

Era una difícil decisión, el suizo se debatía entre Iniciar la tercera Guerra mundial o simplemente buscar a su hermana a toda costa. Su instinto de ahorrar le indicó que la segunda opción era más viable.

* * *

Partió buscando a la liechtensteiniana en toda la casa. Buscó en la cocina,el baño, el jardín, el estudio; ¡¿Dónde diablos podía estar esa muchacha?!. Para esas alturas ya se empezaba a desesperar,es decir,la chica era sumamente adorable y servicial, ¿Quién no la querría cómo colonia?.

-Für Gott...-susurró llevándose una mano a la frente- ¿Y si cae en manos de Inglaterra?,moriría intoxicada!.¡¿O si tal vez va con el loco amoral de Francia?!...NO LO PERMITIRÉ!. -de solo pensar las posibilidades le horrorizaba la situación-

Buscó nuevamente en todos los lugares que había estado y,al ver una puerta de color rosado claro en medio del pasillo, se dio cuenta de que no había buscado en la habitación de la muchacha. "Gracias,Dios!",pensó Vash al tener una oportunidad rápidamente hasta la alcoba de la chica y justo antes de colocar su mano en la perilla escuchó la voz de su hermana y...-"E-es la voz de un hombre..." -pensó,incrédulo de la situación-

-Entonces,¿Está bien así?,¿No te duele?. -era la voz amable y algo..."juguetona" de un muchacho-

-Sí,está perfecto. Solo debe colocar su mano aquí y apretar suavemente.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí adentro?. Acaso la pequeña Sisia estaba...estaba...No,era imposible.

-Ahora,los movimientos que debe hacer son dos: Meter y sacar. ¿Entiende,Señor Rumania? -decía con toda la amabilidad posible-Con un ritmo de tres veces.

-¡Claro,suena fácil!.

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERA ESO?. Esa no era su hermana...O sí?.Definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando.

-"C-cálmate Vash,de seguro es un malentendido. Entrarás a la habitación, dejarás de escuchar como un morboso detrás de la puerta de tu hermanita y llenarás de plomo al idiota de Rumania." -se aconsejó mentalmente el rubio-

Justo cuando iba a girar la perilla, pudo escuchar un pequeño quejido de la menor.

-¿No te dolió mucho?. -preguntó un preocupado rumano-

-¡N-no se preocupe,Señor Dimitrie!. De verdad estoy bien,es solo la primera vez que lo hago.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR,BASTARDO INFELIZ!. -Okay,eso fue lo último,no pudo aguantar más-

-¡O-Onii-sama!. -Dijo sorprendida la menor-

-Buenos días, chiquitín~(?) -dijo un bromista y descarado castaño-

La escena era un poco confusa para todos,así que comenzaron a repasar lo sucedido los últimos minutos. En un momento estaban Sisia y Dimitrie practicando valz y al siguiente entra Suiza apuntando a todo mundo con al menos tres armas diferentes.

-¿C-cómo?, ¿E-entonces él no se sobrepasó contigo?.

-¿Por qué lo has preguntado 17 veces?,Ya te dijimos que no!.

-Onii-sama,el Señor Dimitrie no se sobrepasó conmigo. Solo vino para aprender a bailar valz. -le explicó paciente por vez número 17 la oji-verde-

El Rubio estaba incrédulo nuevamente, ¿Todo había sido un malentendido?.Por un lado le daba tanta felicidad que hubiera bailado danza tirolesa como en el perturbador sueño de Japón(?),pero por otro estaba avergonzado de la poca confianza que le tenía a su hermana...más no era enteramente culpa suya,es decir,la situación era sugestiva(?).

-Liechtenstein,espero puedas disculparme. -mencionó arrepentido y con la mayor amabilidad del mundo para su hermanita-

-No tienes por qué disculparte,Onii-sama. -le respondió de igual manera la muchacha-

-¿Y qué hay de mi?,es decir,casi me matas!.

-¡No te daré na...!...Perdón.

Prefería arruinar su reputación que darle un mal ejemplo a Sisia, era el precio que debía pagar por ser una persona respetada para la muchacha.

-Acepto tus perdones~.Bueno,es hora de irme yendo o sino, Bulgaria volverá a mezclar la sangre de mi sótano con leche en busca de venganza(?).

Se encaminó hasta la puerta como si aquello fuera normal(?) y justo antes de irse le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa a Vash.

-Por cierto,linda colección de CD's de Hannah Montanna,¡nunca había visto una así de grande y hasta tienes la peluca original!(?).

Okay,ahora si tenía más de mil razones para querer matarlo y jamás aceptarlo como el novio de su hermanita.

* * *

Fin(?).

dsafsa Se acepta de todo,a pesar de que creo que no recibiré nada de nada x'D .


End file.
